The present invention relates to a cellular telephone alarm and, more particularly, to a cellular telephone operating as an alarm with means for detecting the occurrence of a predetermined event and for communicating the occurrence of the predetermined event to a called telephone number.
Currently, there are many types of alarm systems which sound an audio alarm upon detection of one or more predetermined events. These alarms protect the security of homes, automobiles, businesses, etc. and often alert police or other security companies of an unlawful entrance of the premises. Providing sensors on doors, windows and other areas of the property to be protected offer the means by which these alarm systems operate, such sensors being hardwired or in radio communication with an alarm control panel which operates as the central processing unit of the alarm system.
One problem, however, with current alarm systems is their general high cost which includes the cost of the alarm components and the cost of installation of the sensors and the central processing unit (or "main control panel"). Another problem with current alarm systems is that they generally are permanently installed to a particular structure, such as a house or car and, thus, are not portable.